Polycarbonates are used in a wide variety of fields due to their excellent mechanical properties such as impact resistance as well as in heat resistance and transparency. Polycarbonates can be made by melt polymerizing a dihydroxy compound and a carbonate compound in the presence of a catalyst and a quencher can be subsequently added to reduce the activity of the catalyst in the polycarbonate. If the catalyst is unquenched in the polycarbonate composition, it can disadvantageously lead to poor color, reduced molecular weight, or poor rheological properties. Furthermore, residual catalyst in the polycarbonate composition can also interact with additives, detracting from their efficacy.
Improved methods of adding the quencher are desired, for example, that result in an article with an improved yellowness index.